All Hallows Eve in Greenwood
by Pandora404
Summary: This is a one shot in celebration of Halloween 2010. A young Legolas and hsi family celebrate the best celebration in Greenwood. What will Legolas' older brother Lasland do to ruin/make the whole evening?


**Just a quick one shot I did in celebration of Halloween 2010.**

**Legolas would be 4 if he was a human. **

**Important/Amazing Note: My profile pick is the pumpkin I carved all by myself and I wanted to make it special so I carved THE BALROG! Check it out and tell me what you think. **

**Please Read and Review **

**

* * *

**

It was all Hallows Eve in Green Wood the great. Elves of all ages were preparing costumes and pastries for the night's grand celebration. The elf kings great hall was to be decorated with wool webbing, large apples carved with gruesome faces, and candle light instead of the usual crystal chandeliers. The whole area around the stronghold was tainted with the smell of honey, apples, sugar and cinnamon. Children and adults alike were to be dressed in whatever costume suited their fancy, not worrying about any of their daily tasks, just enjoying the holiday of Hallows Eve.

* * *

"Nana, watch me!" The young prince Legolas said climbing onto his grand bed and jumping high in the air. Queen Mirineth laughed at her baby's excitement. This was not Legolas' first Hallows Eve but it was the first he was old enough to really enjoy.

"Oh my!" Mirineth said in a mock frightened voice. "What is this little bird doing flying in Legolas' room?" The little bird in question jumped down from the bed and ran over to Mirineth, lifting the little mask from his little face.

"I'm only dressed as a bird, nana. We are all supposed to dress up today." Mirineth laughed.

"Indeed we are sweetling. I have to go get my costume on now too." Legolas took her hand and they made their way towards Thranduil and Mirineth's rooms.

Inside they found Thranduil adjusting a leaf crown of his head, and dressed in a deep brown tunic and leggings. "Ada! I'm a bird!" Legolas said. Thranduil scooped the young one into his arms and threw him up before safely catching him again.

Thranduil looked appraisingly at Legolas' costume. The young one had a white shirt and leggings with an identical white cloak wrapped around him. An intricately carved bird mask- which had been a gift from Lasland- sat on his face, though the most intriguing part of the costume were the "Wings." Pinned to the cloak was what looked like hundreds of quills.

"What are you dressed as?" The child inquired.

"I am a tree Legolas." Thranduil watched as his childes face lit up.

"You are a tree! You have leaves on your head and a great long trunk." Legolas' face pinched in concentration. "I think I should build a nest in you, because that's what birds do with trees." Thranduil smiled and placed Legolas on his shoulder.

"This young bird can perch in the tree. Birds like to sit in trees too, alright?"

"Alright." Legolas said enjoying the ride on his Ada's shoulders.

Mirineth came out of the bathing chamber at that moment dressed in a blue gown that cascaded in ripples to the floor. Her hair was down as well and to Legolas' surprise, was also tainted blue.

"How did you get your hair like that, nana?" The child said in awe.

"It's a special dye, Legolas. What do you think I'm dressed as?" Legolas looked her over up and down.

"You are the rain?" He inquired. Naneth smiled.

"Close, I am the river." Legolas smiled back at his Nana, that was a very clever costume. "Let's go to morning meal. I have asked the cooks to prepare something special." Thranduil and Mirineth watched as the young ones eyes danced.

"Hurry!" He said running towards the door.

Legolas burst through the door to the family's private dining room to find only Lasanden there. Lasanden was wearing a beautifully designed chest plate, helmet and sword.

"Hello Legolas." He said walking over to Legolas turning him round to look at his costume. "Very nice, little bird." Legolas smiled.

"I like your armour Lasanden. You're a great warrior."

"Thank you Legolas." Just then Mirineth and Thranduil entered. Lasanden straightened.

"Adar I need to talk to you later about reassigning some of the warriors from the southern patrol." Thranduil sighed in a mock exasperation.

"Is it even possible for you to take a day off?" Thranduil teased.

"Hmm. Day off? I'm sorry I don' think that phrase is in my vocabulary." Lasanden teased right back. Legolas pulled on Lasanden's sleeve.

"It's when you don't work for a whole day." Legolas stated matter-of-a-factly. Everyone laughed.

"Thank you Legolas, now I can take a day off." Lasanden said. Legolas nodded, and all heads turned to the sound of the door opening.

Lasland walked through wearing the most ridiculous costume Legolas had ever seen. Lasland's hair was at the top of his head and all curly. He wore, what looked like a farmer's shirt with pants that only went down to his shin, held up by suspenders, but the funniest part was his feet. Lasland wore no shoes and his feet were covered in hair.

Lasanden doubled over laughing while Thranduil and Mirineth had huge smiles on their faces. Lasanden finally straightened. "A Halfling! Really, Lasland!" Lasland smiled broadly. He was the most creative in the whole family for his costumes. The year before he had taken some lady's hair dye mixed it to create the most ridiculous colour of orange and red and took a bath in it and said he was a candle.

Legolas didn't really understand what Lasland was but Lasanden had said "Halfling" so Legolas assumed the creature would be small. Even given the name Lasland looked just as tall as he always did.

Legolas' gaze flicked to the table where set upon it was a decedent meal of, cake! "We get to have cake for morning meal!" The child squealed.

* * *

The stars had crept over the night sky in a haze the great hall was abuzz with voices, music and laughter. Legolas stood in line with his two friends – Alolden and Eriliand-waiting with plates ready for delicious honey cakes.

They retrieved some with a course of "Thank You" turned back to where they were sitting. The three friends talked for ages about costumes, sweets, not having lesson's, things elflings talked about. Suddenly Lasland crept behind Legolas and whispered in his ear.

"Watch This." With that, his elder brother strode off towards the head table. Lasland walked past their father and mother casually but stopped right behind Lasanden. He pulled out a fake spider on a thread, and Legolas had to press his lips together to keep from laughing.

Lasland bounced the spider gently up and down on Lasanden's shoulder very lightly until Lasanden turned his head slightly and caught glimpse of a big, ugly black spider on his shoulder. With a surprised cry Lasanden jumped from his seat accidently knocking Lasland. Lasland caught himself on a chair but knocked over a platter from the table which hit a servant carrying a pot of sugar water. The sugar water spilled all over the dance floor and The royal family watched on as every single guest in the great hall slipped and fell to the floor, usually landing on their rear ends.

Lasanden and Lasland quickly mad e their way over to the elves to offer them their aid but when they tried to pull them up they found that the guests were stuck to the floor! Lasanden pulled so hard on someone's arm that his foot actually slipped and he landed right on top of a rather pretty maiden.

Legolas watching this whole scene play out, jumped up from his chair and in his high childish voice that broke all other sound, screamed. "That was a very good trick, Lasland!"

All heads turned to Lasland.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**CONTEST!****: The next story I want to do is one with Lasland and I thought it would be fun if you guys reviewed me some idea's for a story and I'll pick the winner. Sound like fun? **


End file.
